Relación: a T
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: O mejor dicho: a nada. Que Hatsume no habla con nadie más que con ella misma. Que Hatsume atiende a conveniencia propia. Que el cerebro de Hatsume hace relaciones de ideas y, a veces, sólo puede darles orden en voz alta. Que necesita una caja de resonancia, e Iida no está muy dispuesto, pero parece que no le queda más que serlo. La caja de resonancia particular de Mei.


**Intentaba escribir de HatsuMei preciosa; terminé con esta... cosa que parece un intento de IidaMei muy malo. Y ya quedó. No hay más. **

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Relación: a T.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

El sentimiento es la perpetuación de una emoción. Y una emoción es algo que lleva a la movilidad. Así es como las personas _se mueven_. Y esa parece ser la razón de la existencia de las emociones.

Las máquinas no tienen emociones. Sus _bebés_ no se mueven por cuenta propia.

Pero ella sí las tiene. Y ella, también, se mueve por cuenta propia.

A Hatsume le da lo mismo ignorarlas.

A Hatsume le da pereza hablar de emociones. O sentimientos.

Pero ella reconoce que los tiene. Y reconoce que las personas a su alrededor también.

—Sigues enfadado.

Y el reconocimiento que hace, a pesar de parecer fuera de su yo rutinario, de su yo envuelto en ideas y ocurrencias extremas para nuevos inventos, congela la expresión de ceño tiesa de Iida Tenya. Quien pasa de inmediato a tratar de contradecirla en automático y hacer una expresión más tranquila; a los segundos, tan solo desconcertada; también llena de intriga por aquella chica tan rara.

—¿Qué estás-

Iida no puede terminar cuando de pronto la chica le planta cara. Y entonces está cerca. Demasiado cerca, mirándolo. A través de unas gafas protectoras en sus ojos que engrandecen sus pupilas hasta el tamaño de lo ridículo. Y Mei parece un búho. Un búho conocedor, curioso y malvado que trata de jugar con él y su, algo, torpe y lenta mente.

—Conmigo, Iida. Sigues enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? Ya no es emoción, es sentimiento.

Iida agudiza la mirada, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y un poco más sus cejas vuelven a fruncirse. Sí, por supuesto que sigue enfadado. Por supuesto que no se va a olvidar de lo que esa chica le hizo durante el festival deportivo hace ya varios meses atrás. Pero no entiende de lo que ella le habla. Sobre eso de ser sentimiento y no emoción. _¿Hatsume estaba interesada en cosas tan humanas como las emociones?_

—Bah. Llevamos una clase sobre psicología aplicada al mercado. Mi maestro dijo eso y me llamó la atención. Lo tengo en la cabeza dándome vueltas desde entonces.

Iida a penas logra reconocerse a sí mismo preguntándole al respecto de manera tan petulante. Es decir, si por preguntar se puede decir que es lo mismo que soltar un comentario agrío como « no sabía que te interesaran cosas como las emociones ».

Es entonces que se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error. Y es que fuera como fuera Hatsume y fuera como fueran sus emociones con respecto a ella, nada de eso justificaba de ningún modo el que él se comportara así de irrespetuoso.

—Vueltas y más vueltas —gruñe ella, impasible, casi ajena a su presencia, es como si él no estuviera ahí—. ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la...?

Iida parpadea al reconocer la ofuscación de la chica, y se pone más tieso cuando en verdad, es que a ella no parece importarle en lo más mínimo si está o no ahí también. Así que, no le queda más que exhalar y seguir adelante con lo que sus principios le dictaban.

—Te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, Hatsume-kun. Yo no debería de-

—¿Disculpa por qué?

Ella no aguarda. Lo interrumpe y se adelanta.

E Iida siente que no sabe para qué tiene que ser tan estricto, siempre, y, en un momento tan delicado como ese, con alguien como Hatsume Mei, a quien, definitivamente, parecía no importarle nada. Nada.

—Yo no debería de faltarte al respeto en ninguna circunstancia. Por eso yo-

—No me has faltado al respeto y no ha pasado nada. En realidad, creo que ya no recuerdo bien de lo que hablábamos y si se trata de sentimientos- ¡Ah, era eso! ¡Te hablaba de la movilidad! ¡Tal vez deba buscar una forma de implantar emociones en mis bebés para que puedan moverse solos!

Es ahí dónde Iida decide que en realidad no se puede tener una conversación civilizada con Hatsume Mei, y enterándose de aquello tan solo parece haber una sola opción para convivir con ella sin que sucedan catástrofes y procedan calamidades.

—De acuerdo, pero será mejor que lo consultes con Maijima-sensei antes de que comiences algo.

—En realidad, creo que se lo he consultado antes pero dijo algo de que podría ser peligroso. Aunque antes no tenía la pista sobre las emociones y tengo que admitir que no estoy familiarizada con ellas...

—Lo estás.

—No-oh.

Iida se detiene cuando la escucha negarlo, categóricamente. Es directo y parece que no admite contrarios. Pero a él le parece simplemente ridícula la idea de que ella, efectivamente, no sepa sobre emociones.

—Lo estás.

Es decir, ella las tiene. También_. ¿Verdad?_

—Falso.

El tajante tono se vuelve frío y rígido. Y Hatsume parece seria al respecto.

—¿Cómo no podrías saber sobre emociones?

—Porque me aburren y decido no prestarles atención.

Iida está perplejo. Corrección, incrédulo. Por eso pregunta: —¿Ni siquiera a las tuyas?

—Esas son a las que menos les hago caso.

Iida abre la boca pero de esta no sale nada. Ahora sí, perplejo.

—En... —y se siente desorientado, torpe, y aturdido, por lo que, cuando los ojos de búho se ponen sobre él, expectantes, quietos, tiene que sacudir la cabeza y obligarse a hablar—, ¿en serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

Hatsume lo mira. Quieta. No responde. Y quizá esa es su forma de dar una respuesta. Pero entonces.

—Ah. ¡Podría utilizar algo de inteligencia artificial! No estoy segura de que eso les dé emociones a mis bebés pero-

Iida se descompone en un momento en el que tan solo puede dejar caer un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y ya no sabe de dónde viene o a dónde va la charla con Hatsume. Qué, más bien, es la charla _de_ Hatsume, _de_ ella sola, atendiendo y usando las pocas palabras que él puede llegar a dar solo cuándo y cómo ella quiere. Exasperado, el aire se le escapa a Iida por la boca. En algo así como un suspiro, bruto. Un bufido.

_Diablos. Qué chica tan difícil._


End file.
